1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermal interface material, a method of using the same and an electronic assembly having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components such as semiconductor chips are becoming progressively smaller with each new product release, while at the same time the heat dissipation requirements of the electronic components are increasing due to their improved capacity to process data faster. Commonly, a thermal interface material is utilized between an electronic component and a heat sink to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the electronic component.
A conventional thermal interface material is made by diffusing particles with a high heat conduction coefficient in a base material. The particles can be made of graphite, boron nitride, silicon oxide, alumina, silver or other metals. However, the particles diffused in the base material usually have a very small surface area contacting both the electronic component and the heat sink, and a heat conduction coefficient of the thermal interface material is now considered to be too low for many contemporary applications.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.